Three Friends And Jerry: Party At Jerry's House!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: A Three Friends And Jerry FanFic, while his parents are away for the weekend Jerry & the three friends are having a big party at his house: Rated T for mild language and some sexual behaver.
1. First Part

**Three Friends And Jerry: Party At Jerry's House!**

The three friends and Jerry were all walking home from school it was Friday afternoon, Frank the leader  
of the group says to the guys while continuing to walk along.

"You know what? we should do something big this weekend, something really big!"

Suddenly, Jerry tells Frank.

"You know my parents are going out of town this weekend maby  
we could hang out at and just play video games?"

Just then, Frank had a big ideal having a cartoonish light bulb appearing over his bald head.

He then said to Jerry.

"Hey wait a minute I just got a great ideal! since you're parents will be gone for the whole weekend  
how about we throw a party at you're house Saturday night! a really cool big Party!"

Eric & Thomas now had surprise looks on their faces after what Frank had said to Jerry, also Jerry was  
now a little stunn while gulping his throat he says to the guys.

"A party! My dad will kick the living shit out of me if I had a party at my house!"

Frank now tells him of how munch fun it would do to Jerry's image.

"Trust me if throw a party you would be the coolest kid in school Jerry, girls wil like you! the jocks  
will like you! hell even the nerds will like you! come on dude what do you say?"

Jerry was now thinking about it, Eric and Thomas were both chanting.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

He then said.

"O.k i'll have a cool party Saturday night!"

It was now on, as Frank and the other guys were telling everybody else about it Jerry was trying to  
get the house ready before his parents were leaving, his dad had told him to come downstairs.

He yells at him.

"Jerry! I won't you to behave yourself do you understand me boy!"

He tells him.

"Yes sir."

As his dad and his mom were both packing their bags, the other friends were now going over  
to his place, Frank running over to see Jerry says to him.

"Jerry! did your folks leave yet?"

He said.

"Not yet there getting their stuff ready."

A couple of minutes later... his parents finally leave the house, and tomorrow night all hell will break loose.

**Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	2. Talking with Linda

Saturday morning, the three friends and Jerry were all over at Jerry's house getting everything ready  
for the party tonight, Frank was calling Tony to invite him over to Jerry's party, Thomas was blowing  
up some balloons, Eric was moving some of the chairs out of the way, Jerry was lying in his bed hoping  
he woulden't get into too munch trouble with the neighbors.

Around 1:00pm. Frank was now calling Linda from Jerry's house, he says to her on the phone.

"Hello, Linda how's my favorite cousin?"

She says to him on the other line.

"What is it douch bag?"

He then tells her on the other line.

"How would you like to come over to a party at Jerry's house tonight."

She tells him on the other line.

"You mean that little dork Jerry is throwing a party?"

Frank on the other line then says.

"Yep, were also going to play spin the bottel, don't forget to bring Tess and Mimmie to!"

On the other line Linda said.

"I'll go only if there will be real cute older boys then you and your loser friends."

They both now hang up the phones, Frank was now thinking.

"Oh Boy! i'm gonna get me some tonight!"

To be continued.


	3. Part Time!

The party was now a couple of hours away, the three friends and Jerry were all in Jerry's bedroom  
smoking some cigaretts's and talking about what was going to happend at the party tonight?

Frank says to the guys.

"Boys we are going to have the best freaking time at this Party!"

Thomas said.

"I hope the other popular kids won't make fun of us, because we still hang out with Jerry."

Eric said.

"Yeah, let's hope so, no offence Jerry but you're still a dork."

Frank said.

"And people think that you act weird Jerry."

Jerry tells them all.

"Now that was super cold guys, I can't help it if i'm not that cool & popular like you guys are."

Frank then tells him.

"Just don't mess this party up Jerry, we do not want you cramping up our style Dork!"

The time was now 8:00 p.m and some of the school children were now arriving at Jerry's house, Tess  
her older brother Tony, were the first one's to show up! Frank then opens the front door to let them in.

"Hello! Welcome! to the coolest party every! come on in guys, come on in!"

Tony who was walking inside, said to loser Frank.

"This better not be lame baldy or i'll kick the living shit out of you! and your stupid little friends to!"

While Tess who was also walking into the house, she was now staring at her little crush Eric,  
she was looking at him and his big green hat, thinking he was so... Hot!

She then walks over to where he was standing at to have a talk with him.

Meanwhile, Some of the other kids from school were now all showing up to Jerry's house.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
